Negación
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Death. Angst. Oneside. Hyde. Una mañana terrible tu vida se convierte en una completa mentira. Un rechazo constante a la realidad que te empuja hacia adelante y hacia abajo. Respiras y te vuelves a ahogar.


**Disclamer:** Free no es mío. Fin.

 **Notas:** Algo cortito para matar el aburrimiento :) Creo que es mi primer fic con este pairing joajoajoa (?)

* * *

 **Negación**

No es como si no tuvieras una urgencia en tu pecho. No, para nada. Como si te quemara y quisiera salirse el corazón por la boca cada vez que ves su sonrisa y sus gestos amables.

¿Qué va?

No es como si ese día te hubieras tomado quince segundos más en mirarte al espejo para asegurarte de que te veías bien porque habías decidido confesarte, cuando el alboroto y los disparos rompieron el ambiente de tu barrio y te lanzaron al abismo.

Para nada.

No es como si no te hubieras quedado pegado al costado de su cama en el hospital, hasta el momento en que murió. No es como si ni siquiera el agua pudiera darte tranquilidad ahora. Como si de pronto el mundo se hubiera partido en dos y los pedazos se fueran desintegrando de a poco, en una destrucción lenta y dolorosa, mientras te das cuenta de que deberás seguir adelante solo.

Que nunca se lo dijiste.

Que probablemente te hubiera dicho que si, pero nunca se lo dijiste.

No es como si te quisieras morir también, pero no puedes hacerle eso a tu familia ni a la suya. Sus hermanos son tus hermanos también y te necesitan. Eres hijo único y te necesitan.

Nada que ver con tu depresión y tus ganas de hundirte en la nada. Nada que ver con el triste ánimo de los demás, tratando de que continuar sus vidas entre todos, como si fuera verdad eso de que dolor de muchos duele menos.

Y quizás nada tenga que ver que un día le hiciste caso al recuerdo que te decía que debías seguir nadando y que te hayas visto a ti mismo un día en una playa desconocida con un equipo nuevo. No quisiste llamarle "una nueva meta" porque, hey, que no lo era. Solo un pasatiempo, solo seguir nadando en un lugar diferente con personas diferentes.

Absolutamente falso que quisiste honrar su memoria un día y saliste llorando de la piscina. Mentira que lloraste tres días completos, desparramado en tu departamento, gritando su nombre, furioso y desconsolado por primera vez desde que se había ido.

(Mentira que levantaste los ojos hacia los carmín de tu amigo y te hundiste en ellos y le rogaste que te ayudara a dejar de sentir esa tristeza.

Mentira que lloró contigo hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el piso.)

Y nadie puede decir que sea verdad que hiciste muchas idioteces en el camino que hiciste antes de volver a mirar el cielo y el mar con optimismo. Oh si, muchas idioteces. Pero nadie tiene pruebas. Falacias. Eres un deportista de excelencia, y tienes dos hermanos prestados a los que ponerle atención. No puedes hacer tonterías.

Falso que un día miraste entre la gente y volviste a ver a ese sujeto que sonreía tan parecido a él y que hizo que escucharas el eco de tu corazón en los oídos. Un solo sonido. "Bum". Calumnias, esas que dicen que te olvidaste del dolor por unos segundos. Falsedades son aquellas que dicen que sentiste la paz nuevamente, y que te gustó la sensación.

(Que, por un momento, sentías que merecías volver a ser feliz.)

Mentira que traicionarías su memoria. Mentira, mentira, pero ellos te miran con alegría y te dicen que están seguros de que se alegraría de que encontraras un nuevo amor. Y tienes rabia. Y te enojas con ellos y con el mundo. Mentira que tienen razón. Pero él no está para preguntarle si está bien o no. Hace años que no está. Su cuerpo descompuesto bajo la hermosa piedra que mira hacia el mar que lo aterraba, su espíritu perdido en donde fuera el lugar adonde van los espíritus.

Falso que volviste a pensar en morir. Mentira que volviste a dejar de nadar.

Todo falso, todo falso. Quizás, hasta es falso que amaste con locura y que nunca lo dijiste, así que un día, furioso contigo mismo, avanzaste en una fiesta sobre ese hombre que te lo recordaba y lo besaste como si la vida se te fuera en ello. Quisiste decir el nombre añorado, pero solo te salió el nombre verdadero. Quisiste ser desagradable y usarlo, demostrarle que solo lo utilizarías como reemplazo y se te escapó un "me gustas" lastimero y quejumbroso.

Mentira. Nada que ver con la verdad. Nada que ver.

Mentiras las que se dicen de Nanase Haruka, el muchacho que se obligó a volver en el camino perdido que, junto a sus amigos, pudo hacer realidad el sueño de nadar libremente.

(Solo falsedades las que se hablan de Nanase Haruka, el muchacho que se perdió a sí mismo después del asesinato de su mejor amigo, y del que nunca más se supo nada.)

 **~Finnis~**


End file.
